everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Darcy Anatola Witch's Diary
This is the diary of Darcy Anatola Witch A New Orientation When I was a kid, my dad was taken away from me, after my mom. I haven't the slightest clue why. In Oz, I would often be chased by villagers and soldiers or something like that, though, I would always be able to escape. I remembered what they did to me, and what I lost. I started to lose myself to the evil buried in me and used my dark magic against them. Each day, I would look at myself in a mirror and ask myself to change. One day, without thinking twice, I packed my bags and fled from Oz. I moved to Ever After. Though, there were too many people to hurt. I found myself running, and found a forest. It was where I stayed, I built a tiny cottage with my magic, and lived there, the animals never feared me, as odd as it may sound. After awhile, this man came to find me. He said he was the Headmaster of a fancy boarding school and such. He came to know I was the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the East, and encouraged me to attend. This year was Legacy Year, a rather special year, in fact. But one day, a certain daughter of the Evil Queen person decided to flip the script, though, I guess I should start from the start... Chapter One Headmaster permitted me to live in my cottage for break, I came back and now it's Book-to-School Orientation week. As I made my way to the Charmitorium, I looked for a seat in the back, but there was someone sitting there, so I found an empty row and sat there. As usual, Headmaster Grimm made his speech about destiny. I stopped listening after the first line, which was: "We all have our destinies to follow..." I kept staring at the ceiling and all around. Next thing I know, my name was called. "Darcy Anatola Witch! Please proceed to Mr. Badwolf's tour." A voice called out. "Alright, alright." I muttered under my breath. I made my way to the tour... Chapter Two Once the tour ended, I made my way to the exit, but, I overheard the Headmaster talking to Baba Yaga, and couldn't help but eavesdrop. So it seems, he's worried about Legacy Day. I'm guessing someone doesn't want to pledge. I decided to go to my cottage to think. Once I got there, I saw a little stray black puppy with white spots, he would drop by and give an occasional visit once in a while. I was sure I could take him to boarding school, after all, Madeline Hatter has a door mouse and Hunter Huntsman has a pesky squirrel. I picked the little guy up, he didn't have a name, so I named him Patch. My dad always wanted a dog. I walked over to my rocking chair, still cradling Patch in my arms and pondered on my destiny, filling my head with dozens and millions of questions. Boarding school was split in half, you either wanted destiny, making you a Royal, while the other side was those who wanted change, declaring themselves Rebels. What side was I in? I stood in between, see, I'm a Neutral. I just couldn't choose, it wasn't wise to Rebel against fate, trust me. Yet, I never wanted my story. Instead of choosing between them, I picked the other option. Being a Neutral, you aren't punished or rewarded by it, you were... well... Neutral. Chapter Three I stood up, and put Patch down. All this thinking was too much for me. I snapped, and a violet spark flew out, and the little black and white puppy hid behind me. I laughed, and decided to go on a walk in the Enchanted Forest. Patch walked behind me. I used my magic and made flowers grow around me. I picked a flower and sniffed it. I smiled. Patch started playing in the patch of flowers. After a minute or two, a girl with pale skin and blonde hair with grey streaks emerged from the trees. "I could've sworn I saw magic happening here." She said quietly. She didn't notice me, after all, I went quiet the moment she came. I snapped, and the flowers disappeared. "Hello?" She asked. I lowered my head, so my hair would cover my face. "Who are you?" I still didn't look at her. "Better you don't find out. Go back to wherever you came from." "No, I won't. It's very rare I bump into someone besides Ashlyn Ella here. Besides, there was magic here. I just know it." She insisted. Hesitantly, I slowly looked at her. Her eyes widened, yet, the scream I expected wasn't heard. "You're not running." I said softly. "Yeah, I'm not, so?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well... See, everyone seems to run away from me." She smiled. "Some are quick to judge. I can tell you're just misunderstood. You're just trying to paint the roses red." "I'm sorry?" I said, confused. "What I mean is, everybody does something for a reason." She explained. "Now tell me, what's up?" I shrugged. "Well... Once upon a time..." I began to tell her my life story. "-And so... well... here I am." I finished. She hugged me. "You aren't as bad as everyone says." Chapter Four She introduced herself as Blanche Pawn. We walked back to Ever After High, with Patch following close behind. "See you whenever." She said and walked to her dorm. I walked back to my dorm. I closed the door behind me and took my Mirror Pad. I started hexing out everyone's Mirror Blogs, just to know the ins and outs. Afterwards, I put my MirrorPad down and recited a spell, turning my wand as I went: The violet swirls floating around my head slowly formed a book shape, from there, it turned solid. The book fell onto the bed. The title read: "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". Exactly the book I needed. I haven't read this book quite yet, and I wanted to learn more about this story. I flicked open the book and began reading... I've only gone half of the first chapter when I heard a knock at my door. Strange. I never got visitors. "Who is it?" I yelled. "It's Blanche!" Blanche's voice called out. I carefully opened the door. "Uh... Who's this?" I asked gesturing to a blonde-haired girl with a blue dress and lace trimming. "I'm Alia Wonderland, pleasure to meet you." The girl said politely. "Um... Nice to meet you as well." I said. "We were-" Blanche started to say. "We're hoping you'd come with us at the tea shoppe." Alia said, smiling. "Really? Me? Uh... O-okay." I stuttered. "Great let's go!" Alia exclaimed. Chapter Six As we began to cross the bridge leading to BookEnd, I turned to Alia. "What did you see in me?" I asked. "You're different, as you are kind yet troubled, I believe." Alia said simply. "Did Blanche tell you?" I said. "No. A... Voice did." She replied, not looking at me in the eye. "Erm... I'm sorry?" I said, confused. "I may not be from Wonderland completely, but, wasn't Alice the one who kinda made Wonderland? I mean, it was like her own mad world." She explained. "I see..." I nodded. I asked the same thing to Blanche. Her reply went like this: "I could feel you are different. Like I said, many are quick to judge." She smiled. Alia opened the door to the tea shoppe. We sat at an empty table. Alia went for some Charm Blossom tea, Blanche asked for Pumpkin tea and I asked for some Strawberry and Chocolate Milk. Our orders came a minute or so after. Between sips of tea, we chatted about various things, laughing and smiling. It was absolutely wonderland-iful to have friends, I never had any. Category:Diaries